


a glass of wine

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [270]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SU - Freeform, Wine, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Well Blue, look at you, so fancy. Wine on a Wednesday. What’s the occasion?”“Do we need one? I thought you could use a relaxing evening after a long day of work.”





	a glass of wine

Yelena Diamond happily unlocked the door to her house, and carefully took off her shoes and hung up her coat as she threw her bag to the side. It had been a long day at the law firm, and finally being home again felt like such a bliss, especially as she heard the calming voice of her wife coming from the kitchen.

“Yellow, welcome home. I’m over here.”

“Coming Blue!”

Blue’s real name was Bianca, but that name was rarely spoken in the privacy of their own home. They were simply Blue and Yellow, and had been since they met each other all those years ago when they were still in college. Now, the two women were almost forty and still used those names more than their actual ones. People that only knew them outside of work also thought Yellow and Blue were their real names, but they didn’t care.

As Yellow entered the kitchen, she saw Blue sitting by the table, wearing a loose fitting T-shirt with her long hair down. On the table was an opened bottle of red wine and two glasses, one empty, and one half full, by Blue’s place of course. By the look of it, she had already taken a sip or two, but not more. After all, her face lacked the classical red tint to it.

Yellow smiled.

“Well Blue, look at you, so fancy. Wine on a Wednesday. What’s the occasion?”

“Do we need one? I thought you could use a relaxing evening after a long day of work. How was it anyway? Another idiot client that doesn’t realize you can’t make up lies when you defend them?”

“That’s just the start of it. Please my dear, fill my glass.”

“Already on it.”

Yellow looked as Blue held the bottle, and poured the pinkish red liquid into the glass, the more in it, the darker it became, almost black, but it still had that reddish tint to it, along with the smell she knew so well. She loved these simple evenings with her wife, just the two of them, happily talking to each other, with a few glasses of wine each. Evenings where she could just forget about work for a few hours, and just think about Blue.

“Here you go, one glass for you, and I already have mine.” Blue answered, before carefully placing her hand over Yellow’s, smiling.

“Well, I guess we should call for a toast, and then you need to tell me about your day Blue.”

“Of course. For us.”

“For us.”


End file.
